Dominic Copeland: relationship guru
by SerenasShirtCollection
Summary: Inspired by and entirely thanks to @deliamount on Tumblr. Based on recent spoilers about Bernie's return, Dom realises he has to intervene in matters of the heart when it's clear that Bernie is never going to get Serena back on her own. Then he discovers some unsent emails and with the help of his favourite gossip magazines chaos ensues... (This was rushed sorry for shittyness)
1. Chapter 1

This is a very short and also quite dialogue heavy for which I apologise. I hope I didn't just put you off oh my life.

* * *

"I really like Serena"  
 _Eurgh_. This was going to be a lot harder than Dom had originally thought. _"Just help Bernie win back the love of her life, easy."_ Yeah, right.  
He pulled a face and turned to face the woman.  
"You're going to have to get better at-"  
He indicated to Bernie's face with his hands.  
"-this if you want to get her back"  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
She was on the verge of tears, not quite believing how much of a mess she'd managed to cause, again.  
"I really like Serena" he mocked "seriously?"  
She smiled, "really like" was the best she could do, good old British reserve. Right?

"You love her"  
It was stated so plainly it made Bernie jump. "Yes or no?"  
"Yes" The word left her mouth before she had time to think about it, like a subconscious reaction.  
"Say it"  
"What?"  
"Say it. I. Love. Serena"  
Bernie gulped, she should be able to say it, it was true after all. She did love Serena, more than she had ever loved anyone, even more than her own children. Her mind was filled with hours and hours of words about Serena, about how she gave her some purpose in her life after the army, a real friend that she could talk to, confide in. A woman she could rely on, who she could joke around with, who would buy her coffee and 'medicinal' pastries. She could fill the whole world with what she felt for Serena but she knew she wouldn't be able to say a word of it, especially not the three words that really mattered. Not in front of Dom, not now.  
"I-um-I can't do this!" She stood from where they had been perched on the floor and bolted towards the stairs, running away from her feelings. Again.

 _Eurgh._ Dom sighed at his friend's own stupidness, he was going to have to take this in to his own hands.

* * *

Apparently stupidness isn't an actual word and I'm aghast.


	2. Chapter 2

I refuse the notion that Isaac is as much of a d*ck as he appears to be so in here we have a little splash of happy Disaac because why not?

* * *

 **Marcus  
** Nope, _thank god._  
 **Alex  
** _Phew!_  
 **CameronCharlotte  
** Nope.  
"Hmmmm" Dom mock-rubbed his chin whilst he thought.  
"What are you doing?" Isaac had a tone of warning in his voice, he was trying to be serious but Dom could see the playful smirk on his lips.  
"Hacking in to Bernie Wolfe's email" he chirped back as he tried another option.  
 **Serena  
** _Oh thank god, that would've been cringey_. Isaac tried to get more information out of Dom but it appeared he wasn't getting an audience.  
"Dom, Dom!" Dom stopped typing and turned to his boyfriend innocently.  
"Yes?" Isaac rolled his eyes and stood up, letting him get on with it.  
 _Come on Dom what does she care about?  
_ **Army  
** Nope.  
 **Medicine  
** Nope.  
"Aha!" he had an idea.

"What happened to the emails?" Isaac was surprised, he'd left him not a minute ago.  
"Or did you just miss me?" he stepped closer to Dom, expecting his advances to be reciprocated. His boyfriend just smirked in his face.  
"No! I need to see what battalion she was in"  
Isaac looked at him blankly.  
"Her password you idiot. Now get out the way!"  
It didn't take him long to find out, turns out people have a lot to say about Major Berenice Wolfe on the internet, he now knew a lot more about the woman than he would ever want to. He raced back to the staff room, wanting to escape the ward before he had chance to be trapped by Griffin or Sacha.

 **fifteenthbattalion  
** Correct. _Gosh, some people are so predictable.  
_ "Well well" he smiled proudly to himself, a smile that then grew as he saw Bernie's draft folder, six emails saved and all addressed to no-one but quite obviously for Serena. She was really just making this easy for him.  
He clicked open the first.  
"Serena. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that but I can't help it, it's what I do."  
Eurgh. That was disappointing. He left the chair and flopped back on to the sofa, flicking open a nearby magazine looking for something better to read after that drivvle.

 _ **Cheryl's phone hacked, texts to ex revealed!**_

 _Perfect_ , he settled down in his chair and started to read, to help him think, of course. It took him three pages until he realised. Slapping his forehead with the heel of his hand he rushed back over to the laptop.  
"Serena. My love,  
I'm a fool, I'm sorry for leaving you like this"  
It was working. All these emails need is a bit of added content and they'll sure be more than enough for Serena. Dom giggled at his incredible plan, even if he does say so himself. He glanced back at the magazine for more inspiration.  
"It's who I am, I turn away the people I adore. Please forgive me, I don't know what I would do without you.  
Yours, forever  
Bernie"

He opened the second of his victims.  
"Serena,  
I like you a lot, I hope I haven't ruined things.  
Bernie"  
Well no wonder she didn't send this one, it got deleted straight away. There was no hope for it. The third however, was more promising. As were the fourth and the fifth. Bernie got more desperate and the emails went on and Dom made sure to take full advantage of that. He had developed quite a knack for it by the time he reached the end of the fifth, Cheryl was being ever so helpful with her melodramatic texting and Dom had plenty of experience with this kind of thing. In short, this was easy as pie. He closed the folder with a flourish. Just as he did another one appeared in the drafts. Curious, he clicked it open not understanding how two people could be on the same email account at the same time and hoping beyond hope that Bernie hadn't seen what he was doing. The time stamp read 13:45, twenty minutes ago, _phew_ it must just have taken a while to get through.

"I love you Serena. I'm in love with you. You make me feel different, happier, braver, and safer than I have ever felt in my life. Your smile could light up an entire solar system, your laugh gives me a lump in my throat and a strange glow in my stomach. You are the most kind, forgiving, funny woman I have ever met and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know this will never be enough, I'll never be enough for you, but I hope it's start to erasing the hurt I caused you.

Yours,  
Bernie"

Not a single letter was changed. It even brought a tear to Dom's eyes. Jesus. Maybe she didn't need his help after all.  
No, she did. He'd spent too long on this to give up now.  
Collating his five emails he typed Serena's name in the address book and hardly looked when he clicked the first thing that came up. The thought to press send had already left his brain and started to make its way to his hand before he saw what was in the "to" section. He'd clicked on a group, saved in Bernie's email because of all the group emails she sends. Everyone in AAU, by the looks of it, Raf, Morven, and Fletch as well as a few other names he didn't recognise.  
"Aah well" Dom couldn't stop now. He clicked send and held his breath.

* * *

By ability to just warp email servers to do what I want to make my story make sense really astounds me. As I'm posting this all at once I can't respond to any people reading this but hello if you're there! I hope you're enjoying this badly written pile of trash, much love.


	3. Chapter 3

Raf was on his break, trying to find the toy that Theo wanted for Christmas, it had to be exactly the right one apparently. An email flashed up on his laptop. It was from Bernie so he thought it might be important. By the time he'd clicked on it he had another four in his inbox, they must have been sent together.  
"Serena. My love,  
I'm a fool"  
 _What?_ He chuckled, thoroughly confused. Why had the whole AAU team been sent an email that was only addressed to Serena? He set back to the ward in search of Bernie to explain.

"Have you guys seen Bernie?" he asked Morven and Fletch who were stood at the nurses station.  
"She's in theatre mate, her and Ms Campbell just went in about half an hour ago"  
"That's strange" he instructed Morven to check her emails and there they were. Five emails, sent not a minute ago.  
She began to read the first one out loud "I'm a fool. I'm sorry for leaving you like this" The three exchanged a look before continuing.  
"It's who I am, I turn away the people I adore. Please forgive me, I don't know what I would do without you.  
Yours, forever  
Bernie"  
Morven couldn't suppress the giggle rising up her throat and joined Fletch in his laughter. Raf tried to be the mature adult here but found himself getting sucked in to the gossip opportunity of reading emails they were clearly not supposed to see. Fletch began to read the next one.

"Serena,  
Its cold over here in Ukraine without you. I know you will hate me now but I can't help it, I think about you every night. Not like that! Well, maybe sometimes like that-"  
"Eurgh!" Morven scrunched up her nose at the thought of Bernie doing, that.  
"Move along! Move along!" Fletch rolled his eyes before obeying and opening the third, and the fourth. They were treated to the story of a very sorry, and very soppy, Bernie, moping about in Ukraine and thinking of Serena, writing about how deeply she felt for her and how the look in her eyes when she smiled and the sound of her laugh made Bernie's heart leap and-  
"Oh my god" Was all Morven could say when they reached the end.  
"But if Bernie's in theatre..." Raf started.  
"Who sent to emails?" Fletch finished for him. The men stood perplexed. Morven reminded them that Bernie would be out of theatre soon so they could find out then.  
"If we can keep a straight face" Raf giggled, effectively refusing having to be the one to approach her.

They were out of theatre after twenty minutes. Morven tried to grab Bernie as soon as she could, to get it over with.  
"Ms Wolfe- I, um" She couldn't meet her eyes, shuffling in her trainers, she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
 _"I think about you every night. Not like that! Well, maybe sometimes like that"_  
"Dr Digby?" Bernie looked genuinely concerned, wondering what had gotten Morven in to such a state.  
"Nothing! It- it doesn't matter" she turned and fled back to Raf and Fletch.  
"Oh um okay"

"I can't do it, we'll have to wait until one of them checks their emails" The two men didn't protest at her suggestion, not wanting to have to reveal to Bernie that they'd read her most personal thoughts.  
Another hour passes, an hour of stifled giggling and not being able to make eye contact, with either of them. Finally the two consultants entered their office and left the ward to breathe steadily again.

They both perched in their seats, Serena sighed as she opened her email folder. 20 unread emails. She had thought she'd be spared this after giving up the deputy CEO position. Apparently she was wrong. New nursing rotas, petitions for donations to the creche, something about a new proposal from Ric, five emails from Bernie. Wait _what?_  
She glanced over at the woman at the desk across from her. They hadn't spoken properly since she returned from Ukraine. Serena was trying to pretend she hadn't a care in the world about the matter. Theatre was the only time they had cooperated with each other and that was only so they didn't end up chopping each other's fingers off. _So then why had she sent her five emails? at once?_ The first one told her that these were definitely not written by Bernie. They were too emotional, and sounded like they were straight out of a gossip magazine. That however, didn't stop her from reading on.

"I think about you every night. Not like that! Well, maybe sometimes like that"  
Serena had to suppress and gasp as she glanced again and the woman opposite her, oblivious to what Serena was reading.  
In the end she couldn't help but laugh out loud at some of the things written in this email thread. Bernie raised her head from her paperwork and have Serena an inquisitive look.  
"I think you'd better come and see this" Serena showed her the emails and Bernie instantly hardened, her whole stance became more rigid and her face was held as neutral as she could manage. She was clearly not finding them as funny as Serena had. They were frozen in a sort of trance, Serena didn't know what to do to, why Bernie had gotten so mad about emails that she clearly hadn't written. The computer pinged again, Serena's finger involuntarily clicked it open. She didn't know but she assumed Bernie was reading over her shoulder.

"I love you Serena. I'm in love with you. You make me feel different, happier, braver, and safer than I have ever felt in my life. Your smile could light up an entire solar system, your laugh gives me a lump in my throat and a strange glow in my stomach. You are the most kind, forgiving, funny woman I have ever met and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know this will never be enough, I'll never be enough for you, but I hope it's start to erasing the hurt I caused you.  
Yours,  
Bernie"

Serena was shocked. This one was a lot more sincere, more serious, more...  
"You wrote this one didn't you?"  
"Um-" Bernie broke out of her trance and smiled uncomfortably at Serena. "I-"  
Serena wasn't letting her get out of this one, she stared Bernie into the ground,along sure she couldn't leave before she'd answered the question.  
"Yes" She remembered her conversation earlier with Dom on the roof.  
The silence was palpable.  
"And I think I know who wrote the others"


	4. Chapter 4

As much as the first chapter was a prologue this is sort of an epilogue. Oh and of course the place where we get our happy ending.

* * *

"Sacha! Where's Dominic?"  
"Serena! Hi! He's over there" Sacha pointed at the junior and gawped as Serena and Bernie stormed past him to the bed he had indicated to.  
"What's going on there?" Essie probed.  
"No idea"

"Did you send these emails or not?" Bernie was being very frank with him, she was not pleased by his actions.  
"Well I think most of the credit should go to Cheryl" he glanced at his pile of magazines in the sofa. Serena scoffed, she turned to Bernie, her expression one of pure shock.  
"Come on you can't really be mad at him!"  
The look she received told her that she really could be.  
"You've got to admit that they're funny!" Dom protested, not enjoying facing the wrath of Bernie Wolfe.  
"You had no right to go probing in my emails! And definitely not reading any!"  
Serena looked more annoyed at every word. "He didn't read any! He just wrote these, obviously as a joke!" Dom managed a small smile to thank Serena for her faith in him, however misplaced it was. Serena looked at the sheepish look on his face and the frankly deathly look on Bernie's.  
"There's something I don't know here isn't there?"  
"I wrote them. Not word for word! but he just adapted them, he didn't write them from scratch"  
She was expecting Serena to be mad at her for writing emails and saving them in her drafts instead of sending them to her but Serena was well past being angry with Bernie and just found the whole thing hilarious.  
"You wrote me emails and didn't send any of them! and you-"  
She pointed at Dominic. "really thought I'd believe they were from her?" Dom shrugged, reasoning that the whole thing had turned out pretty well in the end. Whilst they were in such high spirits he decided to tell the two that the emails were also sent to everyone else on AAU.  
"By the time I realised what I clicked it was too late!" Serena had to brace herself on the table and wipe tears from her eyes.  
"Oh come on Bernie you've got to admit that this is funny!"  
The pressure of Dom and Serena both staring at her forced her to give in.  
"That explains why no-one could look at us straight the entire afternoon!"  
"I'm not sure straight is really the right word her ladies" Dom smirked and places a hand on both of their shoulders before exiting the room and leaving them to laugh until they had to stop for fear of causing an injury.

After they had calmed down a serious atmosphere creeped in to the room. "That last email. Did he send that too?" she had to ask.  
"Yes, I believe he did. It's probably the st thing he's ever done for me"  
Serena had stopped pretending to be indifferent a long time ago. She waited for Bernie to close the gap between them, forcing her to be the one to initiate it. It seemed to take an age for her to walk the three steps to Serena, she maintained eye contact the whole time, relishing every detail of her face, of her look of expectant desire. Then all of a sudden they were kissing, hands running up under clothes to find skin that they had yearned for. Lips fighting each other, roughly battling to get as much contact as possible after so long apart.

"Woah! Okay then!" Isaac backed back out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
The two women giggled and lent their foreheads together so only a whisper was needed to communicate.  
"That email" Bernie began, only now having the confidence to say what she needed, and not just typed on an email, in person.  
"I may not be a poet laureate but I meant every word. I love you Serena Campbell, with all my heart" She was right, Bernie was no poet laureate but it didn't matter, that was all Serena needed to hear.

* * *

Lmao I don't even know what this entire thing was.


End file.
